1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tick removing devices and more particularly pertains to a new tick removing device for allowing a user to efficiently and completely remove ticks from the skin of a pet. The present invention could also be used to remove ticks from humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tick removing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tick removing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,268; 4,442,837; 4,967,718; 4,213,460; 5,002,323; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 388,859.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tick removing device. The inventive device includes a body member that includes a fulcrum portion and a pair arms. Each of the arms has a main portion that is coupled to the fulcrum portion. One of the arms is positioned opposite from the other of the arms. The main portion of each of the arms is adapted for engaging a finger of a user. Each of the arms has a free end. The free end of one of the arms crosses over the free end of the other of the arms. Each of the arms has a head portion. The head portion of each of the arms is adapted for engaging a portion of a body of the tick. A distance between the head portion of each of the arms increases when a gap between the main portions of each of the arms is decreased by pressure for the fingers of the user. The head of one of the arms abuts the head portion of the other of the arms when pressure from the fingers on the main portion of each of the arms is released such that the head portion of each of the arms is adapted for cooperatively securing the body member to the tick when the tick is to be removed from the host.
In these respects, the tick removing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to efficiently and completely remove ticks from the skin of a pet. The present invention could also be used to remove ticks from humans.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tick removing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new tick removing device construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to efficiently and completely remove ticks from the skin of a pet. The present invention could also be used to remove ticks from humans.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tick removing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tick removing devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tick removing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tick removing devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a body member that includes a fulcrum portion and a pair arms. Each of the arms has a main portion that is coupled to the fulcrum portion. One of the arms is positioned opposite from the other of the arms. The main portion of each of the arms is adapted for engaging a finger of a user. Each of the arms has a free end. The free end of one of the arms crosses over the free end of the other of the arms. Each of the arms has a head portion. The head portion of each of the arms is adapted for engaging a portion of a body of the tick. A distance between the head portion of each of the arms increases when a gap between the main portions of each of the arms is decreased by pressure for the fingers of the user. The head of one of the arms abuts the head portion of the other of the arms when pressure from the fingers on the main portion of each of the arms is released such that the head portion of each of the arms is adapted for cooperatively securing the body member to the tick when the tick is to be removed from the host.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new tick removing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tick removing devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tick removing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tick removing devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new tick removing device, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new tick removing device, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new tick removing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such tick removing device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tick removing device, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tick removing device for allowing a user to efficiently and completely remove ticks from the skin of a pet. The present invention could also be used to remove ticks from humans.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tick removing device, which includes a body member that includes a fulcrum portion and a pair arms. Each of the arms has a main portion that is coupled to the fulcrum portion. One of the arms is positioned opposite from the other of the arms. The main portion of each of the arms is adapted for engaging a finger of a user. Each of the arms has a free end. The free end of one of the arms crosses over the free end of the other of the arms. Each of the arms has a head portion. The head portion of each of the arms is adapted for engaging a portion of a body of the tick. A distance between the head portion of each of the arms increases when a gap between the main portions of each of the arms is decreased by pressure for the fingers of the user. The head of one of the arms abuts the head portion of the other of the arms when pressure from the fingers on the main portion of each of the arms is released such that the head portion of each of the arms is adapted for cooperatively securing the body member to the tick when the tick is to be removed from the host.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tick removing device that enable the user to remove a tick without leaving the head of the tick embedded in the skin. It would also firmly grip the insect, thus allowing it to be easily placed in a bag or plastic vile for later analysis.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tick removing device that be compact, lightweight and inexpensive. The present invention could be used on animals as well as humans.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.